Monsoon
by ShingetsuXMangetsu
Summary: Fluffy Malec one-shot, had to write it   Alec can't sleep because of a particularly noisy storm and Magnus helps him out. Cute, maybe just a touch angsty... Please enjoy and review  , no one kill me for the title lol  '


**Hey^^ I read TMI a loooong time ago but I love Malec and I needed to write something for them. I wrote a couple of different one-shots but this is the only one I've typed up sp far. If you're only reading this because you're one of my Kurofai fan-girls I assure this couple is just as cute^^ Please read and review, Review, REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

Alec sighed softly. It had to be about three in the morning… maybe four. He didn't want to look the clock, thinking the knowledge of how little sleep he was going to get would just put pressure on him _to_ fall asleep and then he'd be even more wide awake, barely possible at that point but possible none the less. It was raining. Not the soft gentle rain that had started that morning and lasted the day but steady, pounding rain that had started almost the minute Magnus had fallen asleep next to him. It was loud on its' own, but it was also accompanied by thunder and lightning so loud and bright he didn't know how the warlock slept through it. But he did and so Alec was left to himself, aside from the hand on his waist, trying to drown out the rain and go to sleep.

Of course, it wasn't just the noise keeping him awake; it was the source. As a child he'd been terrified of thunder and lightning. For a Mundane child that was normal but for a Shadowhunter, a child who knew the existence of demons and vampires and other 'monsters', it was a little odd. Now that he was older he certainly wasn't afraid of it, but it still gave him an ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach, an anxiety he couldn't explain know matter how hard he tried. It kept him awake and brought every worry he had to the front of his mind. It made him remember things to worry about he hadn't been thinking about at all before; did his parents know where he was? Did they care? He knew they knew about his relationship but they had strategically avoided talking about it so he didn't know if they were truly okay or if they were just waiting it out, hoping it would end.

He released another sigh, dispelling thoughts of his parents and cuddling closer to Magnus. It was obscene how quickly the man could fall asleep and how long he could _stay_ asleep. He envied him, more so on the mornings he had to get up to train with Jace and the others. The warlock usually slept till ten in the morning, but he always managed to wake up around five to beg Alec not to leave, as if he had a choice. The pleading only lasted as long as he could stay awake though and then he'd fall silent as Alec slipped out the door, rolling his eyes.

Thunder slammed and he winced, unintentionally jarring Magnus and waking him, if only slightly. He mumbled something, speech slurred from sleep.

"Darling… you're awake?"

"…Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… thunder's keeping me up, that's all."

"Mph," The warlock grunted as he shifted onto his side, "Then don't listen to it."

Alec was about to ask just _how_ that was meant to be helpful when Magnus cut him off, slipping an arm underneath of him and pulling him close, turning them both over so that Alec was laying on his chest.

"There… listen to me."

"Wha..?"

But then he realized what he meant; with his head resting on the warlock's chest, tucked under his chin, he could hear the steady thumping of his heartbeat. It wasn't loud, but when he focused on it, it overwhelmed him. Not in a bad way, but in a way that was decidedly comforting. It drowned out the thunder and, coupled with the warlock's steady stroking of his hair, he was asleep in minutes. He didn't train the next morning.

**So? What did you think? let me know people lol... Here's some of my Magnus art(there will be more at some point)**

**Remember to take out the spaces:**

http : / / shingetsuxmangetsu . deviantart . com / art / magnus - Bane - colored - 1902507?q=&qo

http: / / shingetsuxmangetsu . deviantart . com / art / Magnus - Bane - and - Chairman - Meow - 190187818

**Thanks for reading and please review^^**

**ありがとう**

**ShingetsuXMangetsu**


End file.
